


Degree

by Io_Laire



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Mystery Dungeon
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Introspection, PSMD, Partner Pokémon POV, Player Pokemon POV, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Spoilers, Two Shot, vague species
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-05-06 03:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14633424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Io_Laire/pseuds/Io_Laire
Summary: My life has been nothing but ups and downs, a series of turning points.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mimiga](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimiga/gifts).



> Degree; the value of the highest exponent in a given equation or polynomial.  
> Related to the number of turning points in it.  
> This is dedicated to Mimiga, whose [Ears](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7309726/chapters/16602256) is the best PMD fic ever.  
> I recommend listening to [Partner’s Theme](https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=EmzlWYOuPPo) while reading this.

    Saving the world from Dark Matter was a high point in my life. I mean, from annesiac to hero, who would have thought? But it wasn’t the highest.

    So was the last minute evolution at Fire Island Volcano, where the Harmony Scarves’ power was the only thing that kept me from death by enraged Legendary.

    So was saving the school bullies in the Ancient Barrow from what would turn out to be a Solosis with an aptitude for illusions, disguised as Giratina.

    But none of these came even close to the highest point of my life in this world. That came just after I got my partner back.

    Before that came some of the lowest.

    Days when I’d stumbled around mechanically, hollow, nothing more than a shell. When I’d only found the strength to go on because I knew that was what she’d have wanted. How looking at the empty bed beside me at the start and end of every day was like a Razor Leaf through my heart. The truth was, I was nothing without her. Nothing.

    Those days were hell. Especially explaining to Carracosta where his daughter was. The worst day of my life was the day she left. That would’ve been pretty bad on its own. What made it worse was, I’d planned to finally confess my feelings to her on that very hill. We’d both tiptoed around the issue, really. Stealing glances at each other, cuddling _slightly_ more than appropriate for purely platonic friends after particularly gruelling days, that sort of thing. The unspoken rule was to ignore it, pretend it didn’t exist. We had a world to save, after all. We didn’t have time for that. 

But when the world was finally at peace, I was out of excuses. Maybe it was how selfless she was. Maybe it was the way her eyes lit up whenever she was excited or happy, or how she never, ever gave up. Point is, I fell for her. And then she disappeared into the sky, on that very day. It was horrible. But anyway, enough of that. 

   Somehow, she returned. Everything was a blur after that. But pervading it all was the feeling that all would be alright, now that she was back. The one who’d saved the world with me, who completed me. Everything was fine now. The world was right again.

    But even that paled in comparison to what came next. She kissed me. Murmured something about making up for the pain I’d endured. I felt like I was hit by a Thunder Wave. That mischievous look in her eyes didn’t help. So I did the only thing I could; I kissed her back. 

    And _that_ was the highest point of my life.

**THE END**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two sides of the same coin… perspective changes some things and reinforces others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a one-shot! I swear! The plot bunearies made me do it!

   

   For as long as I can remember, I’ve been a loner. The village wasn’t the most lively place, frankly, and I was a bit too hyper for them. So I was alone in a crowd, the odd one out.

 

   When he came, though, everything changed. One day, Mr. Nuzleaf  came back to the village with a kid. I was shocked, to put it mildly. Didn’t think he had any kids. Regardless, I wanted to know the new arrival better. A potential new friend was too good to pass up.

 

   I was just so desperate for companionship, I basically ordered him to befriend me. And it worked. Sure, there were some… issues, but over time, we grew closer. I told him my aspirations, the same ones that everyone else mocked. They said it was impossible, that I had my head in the clouds, but he didn’t. He believed in me when no one else would.

 

   I suppose we found common ground in each other, loners, misunderstood. And with that camaraderie, that bond, we saved the world.

 

   It wasn’t easy, of course. We had setbacks at practically every turn. I mean, when you form a team with a creature of myth and set out to explore, things aren’t really conventional.

 

   The Society was initially skeptical. Kids apparently weren’t allowed to join. Are we still kids? Depends. I mean, we’ve evolved once since then, we’ve committed to _getting to know each other better_ (stop snickering, I can hear you) and all, but we’re still young. So, yes, we’re still kids.

 

   We started off doing relatively easy missions from Serene Village. Rescuing, finding items, simple stuff. And then we found our way to Lively Town after the Beheeyem incident. Long story short, after that we foiled a world-destroying plot by a sentient, nihilistic blob of negativity. Celebration ensued. We were hailed as heroes.

 

   A few days later, I was told by Xerneas that, after all we’d done, I would soon disappear from the world. I pleaded for, at least, a chance to say goodbye to my partner.

 

    He joined me at the hill with the big tree, where we’d started so long ago. I explained the situation to him.

 

   He was devastated.

 

   At the end, after our adventure together, it broke my heart when I looked into my partner’s eyes and knew I’d never see him again. I’d never get to say what I’d wanted to. I knew that it’d only make things worse if I said it then. Holding back tears, I managed to ask him for one last thing.

 

    _“Do me one last favour, partner, and don’t you cry!”_

 

   With that, I was sucked into the light in the sky.

 

* * *

 

   I don’t remember anything about my time out of existence. It was literally one moment to me. _I wish it didn’t have to end like this… it’s not fair._ And then I realised that I just had a thought. I opened my eyes, and my partner was there. Somehow, I had returned to where I belonged.

 

   I also knew that I had to take my chance and run with it. I moved shakily over to him and, with more courage than I felt, kissed him softly.

 

   It was amazing, everything I’d ever wanted. He was leaning into it? Nah, that took the spot. When we finally separated, the dreamy, shocked look in his eyes really made it for me.

 

   With a mischievous glint in my eyes, I whispered, “A little something for the pain you’ve endured, _partner._ ”

 

   And then he kissed me back. Worth it. So totally worth it.

 

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more narrative-based, with less jumping around. I wanted a different style here. I hope I’ve succeeded.

**Author's Note:**

> As I mentioned in a comment a while back, I decided to not reference species at all. Focusing on the characters themselves was a… _different_ way of telling the story. 
> 
> Anyway, enough rambling. Just love the plot. And the music. Basically everything about the game. Hope you enjoyed the story!
> 
> P.S. I’d love your thoughts on how I did with style and characterisation.


End file.
